


Nightmares

by RegularRainbow



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: You wake up gasping for air, your face damp with sweat and tears. Crying, you had  been crying in your sleep. You need fresh air, as much fresh air as you could get on a ship out in space
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898731
Kudos: 6





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Mom!Janeway & Child!Reader

"Resistance is futile"

You wake up gasping for air, your face damp with sweat and tears. Crying, you had been crying in your sleep. You need fresh air, as much fresh air as you could get on a ship out in space. 

It was late, but you couldn't really feel it. Not tired, no, just scared. Seems like you'd been scared a lot these days. You had nightmares; of wars you'd never been in, of people you didn't know. Did borg have nightmares? No these were probably just fragmented memories.

You walk to an empty hallway, one of the many. Most of the crew was on standby, it was late and people needed their sleep. That was better for you anyway, you didn't want to talk to anyone right now. You were looking for something stolen from you, something called peace.

You peer out one of the many windows on the Starship Voyager. Watching the stars as the ship passed by . 

"Ahem. Mind if I join you?" Captain Janeway, your mother, asks.

"Mom, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

You sigh. "Can't sleep."

"I can't sleep either"

"Is it the stress" You both ask, simultaneously.

A smile graces your mother's face, and a smile graces your own face. But your smile quickly falls.

"What's the matter" Your mother asks, but you get the feeling she already knows.

"I'm having nightmares"

"Have you talked to the doctor"

"Mom, I…" You hadn't really talked to anyone. Hadn't even give yourself the chance to process this trauma. You had been assimilated by the borg, and had wanted to forget about it. Yet, you couldn't. When it stopped haunting your waking thoughts, it haunted your dreams. So you pushed it further down, convinced it would go away and you wouldn't have to work through anything.

"I wish we had a therapist aboard, but—"

"—The original mission didn't call for one" You finished, you'd heard it before. When you were struggling to regain your sense of self. Your mother whispering to Tuvok, hoping you wouldn't hear her worry. She wanted to be strong for her crew and most importantly you.

"I feel like I failed you," Your mother says. Her eyes trained on the vast space outside the ship. 

You spare a glance at her, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. "You couldn't have." You choke.

Your mom pulls you into a hug. "I love you, you know that"

"Yeah, I love you too mom"


End file.
